


7 Second Challenge - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 7 second challenge, BBC Radio1, M/M, Marriage Proposal, the seven second challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay Dan, I really wanted to do this one last time…” I spoke, secretly grabbing the box with a ring hidden inside, from my pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Second Challenge - Phan

Phil’s P.O.V

I was in the middle of playing the 7 second challenge with Dan, live on Radio 1, hoping I can get this one in from last month. Finally my turn was here, no regretting, no backing out. He’ll say yes for sure. He’s been your boyfriend for years! I reminded myself, leveling up my courage.

“Okay Dan, I really wanted to do this one last time…” I spoke, secretly grabbing the box with a ring hidden inside, from my pocket. 

“Ahh, you still on that? I wonder what could be that important. Maybe you should have done it last month when we were on?” Dan suggested, clueless what I’m about to ask next.

“Perhaps. Okay,” I pause, getting on one knee and lifting the open case that rested in my palms.  
“Dan, in seven seconds, will you agree to marry me?” I asked with a huge grinned across my face. I fix my hair in pure nervousness. Dan’s sight was glued upon me. Just those perfect coloured brown eyes stun to move. Slowly reality must have snapped in Dan’s mind as his body move forward towards mine.

“Yes! Yeah!” Dan cried excitedly joyed. Our lips collided before any viewer can register what happen. The radio station was absolute silence. We heard a cough behind the camera and we separated at last with smiles of infinity happiness. 

“I won!” I cheered as I remembered that the 7 seconds ended way before he answered verbally.

“What?” He asked dumbfound

“The seven second challenge, your time ran out.” I danced.

“Well, I don’t care about that! I’m the true winner here. I won you.” Dan replied boldly.

“You won me? Did...did you won me in that claaaaw grab machine?” I asked gesturing a claw hand hovering over the face that belonged to Dan. Silence had occurred for a few mere seconds as Dan processes my question.

“No.” He stated back shaking his head. 

“But if you did, how many tries do you think would it take?” I asked curiously. Dan stood there, staring at me.

“I… why are we discussing this?” He questioned, his brows narrowed. 

“Because….” I began but soon cut off by Dan pulling me in an embrace. We stared at each other, face so close there is barely room for air. Sorry Air. My perspective examined the face centimeter away. And just as fast as my perspective jumping and searching his face, his lips collided with mine. Another cough was produced but we surely ignored it. And this kiss was longer than before. 

“Hey, wait. Give me that ring” Dan laughed. I did not thought our smiles could expand but they did. I plucked the ring from it’s place in the box and slide it on Dan’s finger. We hugged again, harmony in each others arms. Our hearts smiling for eternity. Forever together. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
On the other side of the radio show, all the phangirls and phanboys are screaming, jumping and having a pheels attack while their family members conclude that they are crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Phil also customized the ring by engraving cat whiskers on it!!
> 
> If anyone was wondering how Phil customized it from Dan's proposal - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5524931


End file.
